Till Next Time
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: A Mimato humor fic with Taiora, Takari, Kouyako & Kenyako splashed in for added color. Plot: Mimi and Matt are having a few difficulites getting along as scavenger hunt buddies :]
1. Chapter 1

  
Author's Notes: Well, another Mimato fic by me! But this one also has Taiora, Takari, Kouyako, and Kenyako! Well, this is supposed to be humorous ^^;; Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this?  
  
  
Till Next Time...  
  
A lone girl stands in the darkness of the park, sitting on a bench under a single street lamp, shaking lightly. She can hear the leaves making a crunching sound beneath her feet while she is gazing up, looking at the silver moon which has its beams shining down on her. The wind is silently blowing through the trees, making a whistling noise as it travels along, carrying the sweet smell of fall as it goes. She glances at her pink Baby G wrist watch, 8:10.   
'It got dark so fast,' she thinks silently to herself.   
There is a sudden gust of wind. The girl clutches onto her jacket tightly. Not a single soul can be seen, she's all alone.   
'Where is he? He said to meet me here at 8:00!'   
By now the girl is getting a little angry for having to wait so long, but as she scans the park, her   
breath gets stuck in her throat. It's dark, freezing, and no one's there.   
"8:11," she says softly.   
She left her house and gotten there 10 minutes early right after he had called and said that he needs to tell her something important. He told her that he couldn't mention it on the phone or through e-mail. So here she is, waiting for 21 min. and he *still* hasn't shown up.   
Silence. Total silence.   
"Please, hurry up..." she whispers, pleadingly.  
She's getting jumpy, wishing that she can be in her nice warm bed instead of out in the cold, sitting on a hard bench in a deserted park. She doesn't like the silence at all and for some reason she can feel her heart beating in her chest, which doesn't help the situation at all.   
She starts to look around. Nothing there, except for a few leaves still on their branches, shaking lightly.   
She began to get off the bench to leave when suddenly, she can feel a hand grab onto her shoulder. A loud scream could be heard, echoing through the desolate vacinity. She quickly turns around to see who it was only to find out it was the person she was waiting for the entire time.   
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
Seeing her face he just breaks out laughing.  
She looks at him angrilly, "That wasn't funny," she says crossing her arms.  
"I'm- I'm sorry," he manages to get out.  
She hits him in the arm, half playfully.  
"Ow..."  
She rolls her eyes, "Sure..."  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry..."  
She just glares.  
"C'mon! What do I have to do!"  
She keeps on glaring.  
"I'm *really* sorry!" He pleads and gets down on the ground, "Look! I'm on my knees!... Come on!"  
Her face expression is still the same, but then it melts into a smile and starts laughing, "Alright!" "Hey, why are *you* laughing?"  
"You just looked *so* cute!" She then totally stops laughing after figuring out what she had just said, "Uhhhh......"  
"....." He just stares.  
You can see both of them blushing slightly, courtesy of the street lamp, and there was a silence for a few moments.   
"Well, what did you want to tell me?" she says finally.  
"Oh, yeah! Well..." and he begins to whisper his plan to her.   
"Hey! That's a great idea!" she exclaimes, "But," she begins, "why did you have to whisper it to me? I mean there's nobody here!"   
He begins to blush, "Uh..... So she's coming tomorrow at 10 a.m.?" he says desperately trying to change the subject.   
"Yeah," she starts to giggle a little, "and she's going to meet us all here at 12 noon."   
"Sooo, do you want me to walk you home?"   
"No, I'm a big girl." she says smuggly while crossing her arms and grinning.   
"Well, I'll pick ya up tomorrow then! 9:00am?"  
"Ok."  
"Do you think we can finish the list by then?"   
"Of course we will! It won't take *that* long!"   
"Well ok, then bye!"  
"Bye."  
And they part, each going their separate ways.  
  
~*  
  
A pink haired girl makes her way through the large throng of people with luggage in hand and quickly pushes her way out the door.   
'I'm finally back...' she thinks happily.   
She was overjoyed that she was there again. She didn't tell *anyone* that she's here visiting, well only two people, but she knew they wouldn't say a thing.   
"Let's see," she says aloud, "It's 11:45, and they told me to meet them at the park at 12:00. Ok, TAXI!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"I thought you said she'll be here at 12!" he says silently to the girl sitting next to him.   
"Well... that's what she said!" she replies, defending herself and glancing at her pink Baby G which Mimi had given her for her birthday, 12:10.  
"T.K! What are we going to do?!"  
"It's ok, don't worry, she'll come!"  
They had planned a picnic and succeeded in bringing everyone there without them suspectining a thing. Yup, everyone, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and themselves.  
"Let's just hope she does!" Kari whispers.  
"Mmhm." came the reply.   
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!"   
Everyone looks up from what they are doing, only to see a stampeding Mimi running straight for them.  
"Mimi?!"   
"OH!!! I'm so glad to see you guys again!!!"  
She runs and gives everyone a hug.... until she comes to Matt....  
"Oh, it's *you* again..." she says smugly.  
He rolls his eyes, "You *still* haven't forgotten about that?"  
"No! And I won't until you apologize!"  
"Apologize?! First of all, it was *your* fault! *You* should apologize!"  
Mimi opens her mouth but Sora steps between them, "You guys! C'mon, you two are friends!" she says smiling nervously... they say nothing... she narrows her eyes, "Remember..."  
"Uhhhhh, Mimi!" Kari shouts to get her attention, "We've got a surprise for you!"  
"You do?!" she says happily totally forgetting about Matt, "What is it?"  
"We're going to the mall!"  
Mimi: "YAY!!!!"  
Everyone else: "::pause:: What?"  
Tai: "You did it now, Kari! Now we're gonna be dragged through every freakin' department store the entire day!"  
Far off in the distance..... "What are you guys waiting for?!?! Come on!!!" Mimi screams out to them.  
They sigh then trudge along after her.  
  
~*  
  
At The Mall~*  
  
"OK! Guess what we're gonna do!!" Kari yells out.  
::silence::  
"Well...."  
::more silence::  
"Just tell us!!" Tai yells out.  
"Ok! Geez! Well... it's a scavenger hunt!"  
"......A scavenger hunt?"  
"Yeah! Kari and I went to the mall this morning and made the list!" T.K. says, waving the list in the air.  
"Y-you and K-kari... together?!?!" Davis manages to get out, "Aw man!"  
"Who ever wins'll get a surprise! Well anyway, you guys have to go in groups of two sooo..."  
"So you have to pick who it is out of a hat!" T.K. continues.  
He takes off his hat and puts a bunch of pieces of paper in with everybody's name on it.  
"Now, who's gonna go first?" Kari asks.  
"I WILL!" Davis and Yolei yell out at the same time.  
"Who?"  
"ME!!!" Davis and Yolei say.  
"NO, me!!"  
"NO, me!!!"  
"NO, ME!!"  
::Tai casually walks over to the hat whistling::  
"NO, *ME*!!!"  
::everyone's too busy watching Yolei and Davis argue to notice Tai::  
"Huh-uh! You're wrong, it's me!!!"  
"NO! The only person wrong here is YOU!!!"  
::still whistling, he finds the one with "Sora" written on it and folds one of the corners and puts it back::  
"NO!!! *YOU'RE* wrong!"  
"Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?"  
"Heh... Yolei... you're no la-" but he was cut off by Yolei smacking him on the head.  
"Davis... DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!"  
He manages to get out of her grasp, "LIKE YOU COULD!!!"  
::seconds later::  
"OW OW OW OW OW!!! OK, I GET THE POINT!!! JUST LET GO!!!!"  
She sticks her tongue out at him while he tends to his wounds.  
"Come on Yolei!! Just let me go!!! I want to get Kari as my partner!" Davis whines.  
"Um, Davis... you can't pick me." Kari says.  
"What?! Why?!"  
"I was one of the people who made up the list so if I'm someone's partner than it'll be like cheating!"  
"Aw, come on Kari please?!"  
"Sorry Davis..."  
"Please..."  
"No..."  
"PLEASE..."  
"NO!"  
"Man! Fine..... Yolei, you can go first..."  
"YEAH!"  
She turns toward the hat only to see...  
"::Tai shuffles the slips of paper until he finds the right one:: Whoa! Look at that! I got Sora! What a coincidence! How did *that* happen?!" Tai says *so* fakely to no one in particular while Sora just stands there blushing.  
"Tai."  
"Yeah Matt?"  
"You're a horrible actor..."  
"Hey! I took Drama Class!"  
"Yeah... and you failed..."  
"But... didn't I do great on our final play?"  
"Tai... YOU MADE EVERYONE LAUGH WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO CRY!!!"  
"..............They were supposed to cry?"  
Matt just looks up and keeps on muttering, "Why me?".  
"TAI!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"*I* was supposed to go first!" Yolei whines.  
"Oh..... too bad..." he says simply.  
"::she glares:: Well I'm going next."  
"No you're not," T.K. starts, "Since everyone's arguing..."  
"::she looks around::........NO THEY'RE NOT!" she cuts off.  
"Oh well, everyone has to pick a number 1-20. Closest will go and then next closest and so on..."  
"But-"  
"::he thinks for a second:: Ok, I got the number.Yolei, you can go first."  
"Fine. Ok, um... 4!"  
"Joe..."  
"Let's see... 15..."  
"Mimi..."  
"I don't know!... 7!"  
"Cody..."  
"14"  
"Izzy..."  
"Hmm... 20"  
"Davis..."  
"3!!!"  
"Ok, Ken..."  
"18..."  
"And Matt..."  
"6..."  
"Alright... and the number is..... 19! The closest are both Ken and Izzy, then it'll be Joe, next is Mimi, then Matt, then Yolei, and then Davis."  
"MAN! I'm last!"  
"Yeah well, Ken? Izzy? Which of you are going first?" Kari asks.  
"You can go first, Ken." Izzy offers.  
"No, *you* go first..." Ken replies.  
"::pause:: Ok...." Izzy says as he goes up and is about to pull a name from the hat.  
"Please, please, please..." Yolei whispers while crossing her fingers.  
"Cody."   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!::she begins to pout::"   
Everyone looks at Yolei.  
"What?" she replies.  
"Ken, you're next."  
"Alright."  
"Please, please, please, PLEASE!..." Yolei pleads...  
"Joe."  
"DAMNIT!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she screams again.  
Everyone looks at Yolei... again.  
"Oh forget it."  
"Ok, Mimi it's you're turn..."  
"Ok...."  
"Matt..." she whispers.  
They both look at each other then turn their backs, folding their arms.  
"Hey! That means you guys are together!" T.K.says to Yolei and Davis.  
They look at eachother, then at T.K., look at eachother, then back at T.K.,...look at eachother..... "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Yolei quickly runs to Joe, "Please, please, please, PLEASE, switch with me!!! I don't wanna be with Davis!!!::looks over to Ken then sighs dreamily::"  
"With Davis?"  
"PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"  
"Anything?" he begins to think, "Nope. Sorry, Yolei..."  
"NO!" she quickly runs over to Cody.  
"Cody," she says in a sweet voice, "Wouldn't you like to be with Davis for the scavenger hunt?" she smiles.  
"No."  
"Please? For me?"  
"No."  
She drops the 'happy' bit, "I WANNA BE WITH IZZY!!!"  
"NO!" he yells.  
Then T.K. shouts, "Oh! And you can't trade with anyone!"  
Cody sticks out his tongue then walks away.  
"B-but I wanna be with Izzy... or Ken.... or both...."  
"Here are your lists!" Kari hands out the lists to everyone, "And here are your Poloroid cameras," hands them out too, "There's only enough film in there for each of the items. If you mess up... well, too bad... Whoever meets right here on this bench will be the winners! OK! The scavenger hunt begins.....NOW!"  
Everyone leaves, except for Matt and Mimi.  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"Well, let's just finish this scavenger hunt, and then we can continue not speaking to eachother...ok?"  
"Ok..."  
"Ok... Hey Matt, where are you going?!"  
"The faster we finish this...."  
"Fine! Just wait up!"  
  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok, i know it wasn't funny... but it will be! Promise! Please review... just tell me what ya think... if i get enough then i'll continue this... well, thanx! every review counts!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who left nice reviews! ^_^ That's why I'm continuing this right now! They've all been greatly appreciated! :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter too, you know, good... bad.... whatever... thanks!  
  
  
"Matt.... It's that way..."  
"No it's not..."  
"I think I'd know where the Guess store is..."  
"You probably forgot...."   
"Would you just listen to me for once and move away from that directory!"  
"..........."  
Mimi puts her hands in fists and walks over to Matt.  
"Matt! We're just wasting time! It's *that* way!" she looks at him for a while, "You're impossible...." she mutters.  
"Ha! I found it!"  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
She stares  
"Oh.....::long pause::.......... you were right......."  
"I told you!"  
"..........Whatever....   
"I told you!"  
"Fine! Let's just go take a picture of that watch....."  
"Ok...... but..... I told you!"  
  
~*  
  
"Davis, I want to be the one in the picture!::she pulls the vase over to her::"  
"No! I'm the one in the picture!::he grabs the other side of the vase and pulls it towards him::"  
"No you're not! Give me the vase!::pull::"  
"Is there a problem over there?" The store manager asks.  
"NO!" they shout.  
"Come on, Yolei!::pull::" Davis whispers.  
"Why should I?!::pull::"  
"You were in the last picture!::pull::"  
"That watch *did* look good on me didn't it? ::sigh:: Fine."  
::lets go..... the vase begins to fall.......and fall........and fall::  
Davis: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ::dives for the vase.... and catches it:: Phew."  
::puts vase on table::  
"Look what you almost did, Yolei!"  
"Sorry! ::turns around to take the picture........ but as she's doing that the Polaroid camera hits the vase.... and shatters...."  
"Uh-oh."  
"Is there a problem over there?"  
"No!"  
"But I heard something break!"  
"NO!"  
"Hurry and take the picture!"   
*SNAP*  
"What's going on? ::gasp:: AH! THAT VASE WAS ONE OF A KIND!!!"  
Davis and Yolei look at eachother......, "Run"  
"COME BACK HERE!!! SECURITY!!!!!!"  
  
Seconds Later~*  
  
"This is all your fault you know..."  
"Oh, shut up... If I had just been in the picture this wouldn't have happened..."  
"Both of you shut up!"  
"Sorry...."  
They sigh as they're being dragged away.  
  
A Little Ways Away...  
  
"Sora! We're gonna win! Look how many pictures we took!"  
"Tai........ they're all wrong pictures! It took us forever to find the right ones! We can only take four more shots, and we only have three pictures!"  
"Errrr..... don't worry.....::is all hesitate::"  
  
Back to Yolei and Davis... still being dragged along.....  
  
"Shut up, Davis..."  
"Shut up, Yolei..."  
"Shut up, Davis..."  
"Shut up, Yolei..."  
"I told *both* of you to shut up!"  
".......Sorry...."  
"Hey! Look there's Tai and Sora!" Davis shouts.  
"IT IS!!!"   
"TAI, SORA!!! OVER HERE!!!"  
  
Over to Tai and Sora...  
  
"Uh-oh...."  
"We don't know them..." Tai whispers.  
  
Back to Davis and Yolei  
  
Can see Sora and Tai stop and look at them, then using their list and Polaroid camera...... they start to walk away, and try to block their view from them.  
  
"YOU GUYS COME BACK HERE!!!!" Yolei shouts, "TAI, I KNOW THAT'S YOU!!!! I KNOW THAT BIG MESS OF HAIR!!!! ::no response:: COME BA-::slam::" and the security door shuts...  
  
Inside*~  
  
"This is all your fault, Yolei..."  
"WE'RE GOING TO JAIL AREN'T WE!!!!!" she begins to sob.  
"Uh... um.... CALM HER DOWN!!!"  
"Psh.... Like *that* can ever happen..." Davis replies.  
::the officer glares::   
"Alright! Yolei, um, Yolei! It's ok.... er we're not going to jail.... ::the security guard coughs:: Uhhh....."  
  
5 min. Later...  
  
"YOLEI!!! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP CRYING!!!!"  
"WAHH!!!! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!!!!"  
"Not exactly..... the guy only coughed..... ::he coughs again:: ::pause:: YOU KNOW, YOU'RE NOT HELPING VERY MUCH WITH THE 'CALM HER DOWN' PART!"  
::officer gets out a pair of handcuffs::  
"Nevermind.......::gets an idea:: I KNOW WHAT CAN STOP HER CRYING!!!"  
"What?"  
"Just.......::tells him the plan::"  
  
Minutes Later  
  
"Is this really necessary? We're in the middle of a game here..."  
"Just get in..."  
"But.... we both don't even know what's going on!"  
"Get in and find out..."  
::All walk in::  
"Yolei, look who's here!" Davis says happily.  
She stops crying for a second and looks up.  
"Ken?! Izzy?! ::blink blink:: Izzy?! Ken?!" she squeals, "AH!!!!" and runs up and hugs them both.  
"Um? What happened?" Ken asks.  
Izzy shrugs.  
"I told you she'd stop crying," Davis says satisfactorily.  
"Yup,"  
"Soooooo, you'll drop the charges?" he says grinning.  
"Nope."  
"Fine then.::grumbles::"  
"Ok, you guys can go," the guard says signalling over to Ken and Izzy.  
"But... I'm not done with them yet!" Yolei whines.  
"Too bad..."  
"::sigh:: Life's not fair..."  
"Bye Yolei!" they call to her.  
"Bye...."  
"Hey, where's the other one?" the security guy asks..... right before Davis was about to walk out the door with Izzy and Ken.  
"Uh... I was showing them out....?"  
"Davis.... you're so stupid!"  
"You're the stupid one! If you didn't drop the vase then we wouldn't be here now would we?!"  
"::mumbles and looks down at the list:: Hey! The next thing is a security guard with a mustache! ::looks at security guard:: You've got a mustache!"  
"What?"  
"Just hold on for a sec... Ok! Smile!"  
"What?!"  
*SNAP*  
"Ow! My eyes!"  
"DAVIS! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"  
"Yes........... wait........ no..... I don't think you'd be thinking about something like that......."  
"RUN!!!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"So, What do you wanna do, T.K.?"  
"I dunno, what do *you* wanna do, Kari?"  
"I dunno......::pause::Wanna go watch a movie till they come back?!"  
"Ok....."  
  
~*  
  
"Um... it's ok....."  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!!!"  
"Uh... I'm sure they'll pay for it...."  
"BUT THERE'S NOTHING ELSE LIKE THAT IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!"  
"I'm sure you can get a replacement?"  
"OH!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL STAINED GLASS ONE OF A KIND VASE!!!! GONE!!!!"  
"It's ok," then whispers... "Hurry up and take the picture!"  
"Ok.... *SNAP* Come on Matt, let's go!"  
"Uh... bye?"  
  
Out of the store  
  
"That person was weird!"  
"Tell me about it!" They laugh together..... then stop ::silence::  
"Um.... what's next?"  
"Let's see. We have the Guess watch, stained glass vase, we already got the security guard 'cause we had to ask him where the vase was..."  
"Yeah, 'cause you can't use directories....."  
"Ahem, *anyway* Next is a music box that plays "Under the Sea"...... who made up this list?!"  
"Kari and T.K. did......."  
"Well, where can we find a music box that plays that?"  
"The Disney Store!"  
"God no......."   
"Yes! But...... where is it?"  
"Uhhh....."  
"Umm...."  
"...... Look! A directory!"  
"Oh no......"  
  
A/N: Stupid, no? Errrrr..... sorry that it was so bad....... and the non-funniness...... if you want more (don't know why though) please review and tell me.....   
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I wasn't going to continue this, but then I thougt about it and I didn't want to leave the story half finished..... so yeah....... thanks for the people who reviewed the last part! ^_^ means a lot!   
  
  
"I can't believe this....."  
  
"Under the sea! Under the sea!"   
  
::takes a picture::  
  
"Ok, now shut up!" ::quickly closes lid::  
  
He pauses, "Ah, silence *is* golden..."  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"LOOK AT THIS!"  
  
::he stares::  
  
"ISN'T IT CUTE?!?! WATCH!!! ::pulls string:: 'I wuv you *this* much!' "SEE!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU!!!"   
  
He rolls his eyes, then gives a sly grin, "Gee Mimi, I didn't know you felt that way..."  
  
She immediately stops, her face turns blank but then a frown replaces it. She then swiftly walks past Matt, sticking her tongue out as she goes along, and exits out the door.  
  
He watches the scene, obviously amused, and inwardly smiles, "Hey, at least she didn't deny it...." Then after realizing what he just said pauses wide eyed but shakes his head vigorously trying his hardest to get the idea out of his head, then after doing so, he calmly walks out of the store after her.  
  
~*  
  
You can see two people standing near a machine, one has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot impatiently, while the other just stands there looking at a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Davis! You messed up........ again!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Yolei! I didn't mess up, look!" ::hands her piece of paper::  
  
She looks at it then looks at Davis and starts out calmly, "Davis..... what did it say on the list to do?"  
  
"Uh... to get a xerox of your hand?"  
  
"Right!" she's still calm, "And what did *you* do?"  
  
He stares at the paper then at her....... "Uh..."  
  
She crumples the paper up in her hand and lets it fall to the ground. She extinguishes her outward appearance only to leave her anger ready to burst, "YOU XEROXED YOUR FACE!!!!"  
  
He blinks.  
  
She heaves a heavy sigh then puts her hand in the xerox maching.... a slip of paper comes out.   
  
"Ok, we can go now..."  
  
"Yeah but, we could've *still* used the xerox of my face..... if you didn't crumple it up!"  
  
"Davis, why would we need it?"   
  
"::shrugs:: You never know..."  
  
After they leave....  
  
A security guard casually walks down the busy mall whistling some sort of tune. He gets to a piece of paper on the ground and uncrumples it. He looks at the picture then slowly gets up, "They're close..."  
  
~*  
  
A girl is rushing down the mall yelling at the top of her lungs, "MATT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FOOD COURT IS?!?!"  
  
He's quickly rushing after her, "YES I KNOW WHERE IT IS! SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"NO! WE'RE GONNA LOSE!!!" she pauses, then gets an idea, "WHO KNOWS WHERE THE FOOD COURT IS!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the mall stops and points to one direction while Matt points to the one opposite to them.  
  
"Thank you!" she says happily then starts going the opposite direction.  
  
"Uhhh... right......." Matt says embarrassed then follows Mimi.  
  
~*  
  
Can see two people standing infront of some store... yelling about something...  
  
"Tai!"   
  
"Yeah Sora?"  
  
"We don't have anymore film!"  
  
Outside he's saying: "We don't? Oh, no problem!"   
Inside he's saying: "Uh oh...."  
  
"What do you mean 'no problem'?! We can't win without taking the pictures!"  
  
Outside: "Sora, Sora, Sora.... winning isn't everything...."  
Inside: "NO!!!! I'M GONNA LOSE!!! I CAN'T LOSE! WHAT IF MATT WINS?! HE'LL NEVER LET ME HERE THE END OF IT! ::in monotone:: Can't lose to Matt... Matt must lose....."  
  
"Tai? Are you ok?"  
  
"::snaps out of daze:: Huh? Oh, of course not!"  
  
She gives him a strange look, "*Right*...."  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!?! ::turns around:: Hey! Look at that!"  
  
And they both step into the film store.  
  
~*  
  
"That's *our* fortune cookie!"  
  
"No it's not! It's *our* fortune cookie! So let go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"*NO*!"  
  
"*YES*!"  
  
"Ok, we've got a new shipment of fortune cookies!" cried out the the person at the register.  
  
Izzy and Ken let go of the fortune cookie they were fighting over and it drops to the ground.  
  
"Ooooo... Fortune cookie!" says Cody while picking up the cookie and reading the inside, "You will live a prosperous life...... Ok........::throws it away::"  
  
Joe, who was sitting down and laughing at Ken and Izzy fighting, got tapped on the shoulder. He turns around.  
  
"Hello!" says the lady.  
  
"Um, Hi? Uh... do I know you?"  
  
"No, but... will you please take a survey?!"  
  
"Oh, um, sorry but............ I gotta go..." and he gets up, but he's pulled back down by the lady.  
  
"Ok, question 1...."  
  
"Help me....." Joe mutters.  
  
Over to Ken and Izzy....  
  
"What does yours say?"  
  
"You will live a prosperous a life... How 'bout you?"  
  
"Same.... Come on Cody... Let's go...."  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
Ken looks around, "Hey, where's Joe?"  
  
Back to Joe...  
  
"Ok... and what would you do for a Klondike Bar?"  
  
He looks at her, "::pause:: I'd go into a store and buy one...."  
  
"JOE! JOE! Where are you?!"  
  
"KEN! ::looks up and mouths 'Thank You'::" turns to the lady, "Ok, sorry, but I have to be going now.... ::he leaves::"  
  
"BUT WAIT!!! WE STILL HAVE 44 QUESTIONS TO GO!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"T.K.!!! THIS MOVIE IS ::sniff:: SO SAD!!!::cries::"  
  
"It's ok Kari... ::she hugs him tight::"  
  
'Ok, so this isn't too bad...." he thinks to himself.  
  
"NO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO *THEM*?!?!" she wails.  
  
"SH!!!"   
  
"Um... Kari... I think you're a little loud..."  
  
"WHY!!!!! OH WHY DOES IT *HAVE* TO BE THEM?!?! ::sobs::"  
  
"SH!!!"  
  
"*EXCUSE* ME?!?!" she says angrilly standing up.  
  
"Kari, maybe you sit down," T.K. whispers.  
  
"It's ok T.K. BECAUSE IF *I* WANT TO CRY I WILL AND *NO* ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!!!!"   
  
Everyone in the theatre stares at her.   
  
"Thank you," she says sweetly and sits down, "Ok... where was I?"  
  
"You were saying why does it have to be them."  
  
"Oh yeah.... WHY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Ok... so maybe it *is* bad," he says to himself.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, done with this chapter.... please review if ya like it... thanx....  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Second to last chapter! thank you everyone who reviewed! ^_^ I mean it!  
  
  
  
"You will live a prosperous life...."   
  
"Hey! I got the same thing!" Tai shouts, "I'm gonna live a prosperous life!"  
  
"Tai, do you actually believe those things?"  
  
"You mean... I"m not gonna live a prosperous life?"  
  
~*  
  
"You will live a prosperous life..."  
  
"Matt! Look! It says the same for me!"  
  
"::blinks:: I *knew* these things couldn't be true..."  
  
"............You're mean...."  
  
~*  
  
"You will go directly to jail........ do not pass Go, do not collect $200 ::blinks:: I'M GOING TO JAIL!!! ::wails::" She looks to see the person next to her laughing hysterically, "Davis,........what's your problem?!"  
  
"Can you believe what this thing says?! ::laughs:: Look, it says: You will own a noodle cart. ::starts laughing again:: A noodle cart?! Yeah, right! Like *I* would own a noodle cart!"  
  
Yolei just stares at him, "And I *had* to get stuck with you, didn't I?"  
  
~*  
  
"Cody, do you know where the bridal department is?"  
  
"Izzy............... does it look like I would know?"  
  
~*  
  
"Ok, we already got the wedding veil...... and the Cucumber Melon scented whatever..... two more things! Get the orange tape recorder then to the Hallmark store........"  
  
"Yeah.... but Joe.... why did you have to spray that stuff on you?"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"*Sure* it was...."  
  
"Really! I'm alergic to it! See, uh ::achoo:: Uh-oh...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"IT'S THAT LADY!"  
  
"What lady?"  
  
"THAT SURVEY LADY!"  
  
"What survey lady?"  
  
The lady looks over to his direction, "OH! Sir! Excuse me, but you still have 44 more questions!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Ok-" started Ken.  
  
But Joe already started running in the opposite direction.   
  
"Joe! That's the wrong way! The tape recorder's- ::sigh:: forget it... ::runs where Joe's going::"  
  
~*  
  
You can see two figures, one standing the other sitting down,........yelling at eachother....  
  
"How could you do this?!"  
  
"How could *I* do this?!"  
  
"Yes, how could *you* do this?!"  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"Of course it is! You have the worst sense of direction!"  
  
"That's just because you didn't let me stop to look at a directory!"  
  
"We couldn't waste any more time! I mean, everyone else is ahead of us, and *you* want to stop at a directory?! I thought you *knew* where the store is!"  
  
"Well, you know what?! I *don't* know where the stupid bridal department is! Maybe *that's* why I wanted to look at a directory!"  
  
"Fine! There's a directory over there!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"::he leaves to look at the directory:: Stupid, Matt.....," then she yells over to him, "I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!!!"  
  
"Ok, we'll see how long *that* lasts..."  
  
She sticks her tongue out at him, he rolls his eyes.  
  
~*  
  
"Wouldn't I look *great* in that dress?"  
  
Davis starts choking on the smoothie he just bought.  
  
"And wouldn't it look sooo *great* when I'm walking down the aisle........just ready to meet with Izzy...or Ken.... or Izzy.... or Ken.....or... I CAN'T CHOOSE! ::pause:: might as well have both.... Ok, ready to meet *both* of them down at the altar. ::sighs dreamily and begins to dream up what it would look like::"  
  
"But, Yolei," Davis starts after recovering from choking, "You can't marry two people....."  
  
"Shut up!........It's *my* fantasy......::sighs dreamily again and continues:: We're cutting the cake....."  
  
Davis looks at her weirdly then looks at the store window and starts choking again. He begins to nudge Yolei but she's still in her fantasy world, but after a while, she gets the hint.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He points out the window to the security guard.  
  
"OH MY-"  
  
He spots them.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"Tai...........what are you doing?"  
  
"Er.. uh... nothing, Sora...you just wait for me outside....::smiles::"  
  
"Um, ok...::leaves::"  
  
"::stops smiling and turns to the a store employee:: Ok, so these are *all* the Cucumber Melon body splash in the *entire* store.........right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good! Ok... I'm ready to buy now...."  
  
"Alright, please follow me up to register."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
After doing all the calculations......  
  
"Oh, here's my credit card..."  
  
"Ok... Here you are sir ::hands him the numerous bags:: Thank You ::looks at credit card:: Mr. Ishida."  
  
"No, thank *you*" he smiles as he walks out the door.  
  
"Tai...........what did you do?"  
  
"Um... look! I got you this! ::hands her a bottle from the bag::"  
  
"Aw, Tai! Thank you!"  
  
"And these too....::hands her all the bags::"  
  
"::pause:: Um.... thanks..."  
  
"You're welcome!" then thinks to himself, 'Let's see Matt win now....::evil laughter::"  
  
~*  
  
Footsteps..... that's all you can hear....  
  
Mimi: "..........."  
  
Matt: "..........."  
  
Mimi: "..........."  
  
Matt: "...........::opens door::"  
  
Mimi: ".............::gasps:: OH MY GOSH!!! THAT DRESS IS *SO* BEAUTIFUL!!!"   
  
Some guy walks up to her and speaks with a British accent, "Do you like it?"   
  
"Oh my gosh, it's sooooo pretty! I'd love to wear it on my wedding day!"  
  
"Well, you can-"  
  
"WHAT?! I CAN!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU *THANK YOU*!!!!"  
  
"No, wait... you didn't let me finish. I meant that you can wear it today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I'm a photographer for this magazine, and the people who own this store let me borrow one of their dresses and tuxedos. Now all I need are the people who are going to wear them."  
  
"You mean, you don't have anyone?"  
  
"Well, first this young man came in with enormous hair with a young woman. I told them about it and the girl was ecstatic about the idea, but when I came to the part of him wearing a tux, he got fidgety and he quietly started to inch his way to the exit. Next thing I know he's out of sight. I told the girl she can wait here until we find another young gentleman, but she refused saying she'd never do that without that boy, then she left. After a while another two came in the store, but I was too preoccupied setting up my camera so I didn't notice them. They sat there for a while, then I found out they were here so I was about to walk over to them to ask them if they would like to agree, but just as I was about to ask them they jumped up and started to run out of the store. The peculiar thing was was that the young lady started yelling something about the fortune cookie is coming true or something like that."  
  
"Oh! Well, I'd love to be in it!"  
  
"Wonderful! But, where is your friend?"  
  
"Matt? ::looks around:: MATT! GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR AND COME OVER HERE!!!"  
  
"I see you're speaking to me again..."  
  
She starts to get angry but then cools down, "Ok, maybe I am..."  
  
"Well, then. Here's the tux and the dress. Now both of you go and change. I'll be out here when you're ready."  
  
"Huh-uh, I am *not* going to get in no tux and pretend I'm getting married....."  
  
"Oh Matt, please!" Mimi pleads.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Just do this for me.......please! Just this once!"  
  
He hesitates but finally manages to say, "Ok, I have no clue why I'm doing this though..."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" then she hugs him but then lets go after she figures out what she did, "Um....thanks...." then she gets the dress and goes into a dressing room.  
  
Matt subconsciously takes the tux then walks into a dressing room himself, wondering what the hell had come over him to agree to this...  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what ya think! review please! thanks! the next part'll come out soon... if I get some reviews to encourage me to do so... ^^;;  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this is the last part! I'd say it has more romance than humor. Lots of mimato, just to let you know! Hope ya like this! ^.^  
  
  
  
"Um... Matt?" Mimi calls out, still in the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt responds in the room right next to her.  
  
"Uh... I'm sorry...."  
  
Kind of taken aback by the statement, it takes him awhile to reply, "Um, why?" 'She's apologizing?' he questions himself.  
  
"Well... you know... for everything...." she mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For everything...." she says a little louder.  
  
"What?! I can't hear you," he shouts.  
  
"FOR EVERYTHING!" she yells so that everyone in the store could hear, "MATT, YOU *KNOW* THIS ISN'T REAL EASY FOR ME!"  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" the photographer asks.  
  
"Er, um... yes!" she calls out.  
  
Matt was grinning the entire time. He had heard Mimi apologize... he just wanted to hear it over again a couple of times.  
  
"It's ok, Mimi. I forgive you..." he walks out of the dressing room.  
  
"Ok," she smiles, "Now it's your turn."   
  
"My turn?!"  
  
"Yeah, your turn to apologize..."  
  
"To apologize?!"  
  
"Uh huh.::pause:: well?"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Matt! *I* said sorry! Now *you* say sorry! It's only fair!"  
  
"::pause::"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Fine.....I'm sorry ::pause:: don't know why though," he mutters the last part.  
  
"Good!" she smiles happily and walks out of the room.  
  
They're eyes lock, "Whoa....."  
  
"I see you two are ready! Come on!" starts to walk away.  
  
Matt: "..........."  
  
Mimi: ".........."  
  
He turns around and notices them not following him, "::pause:: Come on..."  
  
Matt: "........."  
  
Mimi: "........."  
  
"Hello?" he sighs then gives a loud whistle.  
  
"What......?" they murmer.  
  
"Alright, now let's," turns to see them staring at eachother again, "go..."  
  
5 min. Later.......  
  
"Ok, both of you link your arms and start walking down the aisle ::pause:: STOP STARING AT EACHOTHER!!!"  
  
They get shocked back to reality.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They begin to walk, arm in arm, down the aisle. Everything was going in slow mo. for them and they were unusually nervous even for something so unreal. Bright flashes were everywhere, illuminating the entire place. They were in a trance, so to speak, forgetting it wasn't the actual thing. It was very peculiar, though, how such circumstances could get them into such a mess.  
  
They begin to reach the bottom, both somewhat unsure of what to do. They come to a stop and stare, their eyes asking the each other what to do. They begin to close in instinctively, time passes so slowly, each barely konws what the other is doing. They come closer and are just about to close in that final inch when *FLASH* Each quickly opens their eyes, sees how close they are, yell out, then topple backwards.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help. We're done so you can go change then leave. Good bye, and thank you again!"  
  
Both get up holding their heads in their hands and mumble, "What?"  
  
~*  
  
"Come on, Davis.... let's go..." Yolei says nervously.  
  
"Fine..... WAIT! Look at that!"  
  
"At what?!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! I *CAN'T* BELIEVE THIS!!!"  
  
"WHAT, Davis?!"  
  
Starts to sob.... "AT THAT!!! ::points over to the movie theater::"  
  
Over to the movie theater....  
  
"T.K!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIED!!!!!!!! ::pause:: HOW COULD THEY DIE?!?!?!?!" Kari wails while squeezing him hard.  
  
"Kari.... it's ok, it's just a movie..." T.K. says trying to comfort her.  
  
"But! But!.....HOW COULD THEY?!?!?!?!" hugs him tighter.  
  
"It's-" but he was cut off....  
  
"HEY YOU!!! THE ONE WITH THE HAIR!!! ::everyone turns around, Yolei rolls her eyes:: YEAH, YOU!!! YOU *BETTER* STAY AWAY FROM KARI!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Davis!!! Let's go!!! The security guard can be anywhere!!!" Turns to Davis and sees he's still shouting.  
  
"COME ON!!!"   
  
Pulls him away while he's still yelling, "DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU *SEE* THAT?!"  
  
Over to Kari and T.K.  
  
Kari: "blink"  
  
T.K.: "blink blink"  
  
Kari: "......Riiiiiiight...."  
  
T.K.: "Wanna go back to the bench?"  
  
Kari: "Ok."  
  
~*  
  
"Joe...."  
  
".... What?"  
  
"Would you get out from behind that potted plant?"  
  
"Is she.......... gone?"  
  
"Yes, she's gone...."  
  
"Phew!" he gets up, looks around, then his face turns pale as he starts to run in the opposite direction......again.  
  
"Joe? What happened? ::turns around:: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"  
  
"From behind that bench ::points::"  
  
"Damn it!" and starts running to catch up with Joe.  
  
"Wait for *me*!!!" starts running after them.  
  
"NO, WE *WON'T*!!!" they call out behind them.  
  
~*  
  
"Tai...... are you sure you got enough orange tape recorders?" she looks at him strangely.  
  
"Yes, Sora.... I'm sure ::pause:: Look!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's the bench....... and no one's there ::pause:: WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!" he runs to the bench and keeps on yelling, "WE WON!!!" then he turns to see Izzy and Cody walking out from the pet shop.   
  
"Hey, Tai!" Izzy calls out, "I see you finally made it!"  
  
"Finally?"  
  
"Yeah, Cody and I were just waiting to see who would come next when he said he wanted to see some of the pets, and he bought one too!"  
  
"What did you get Cody?" Sora asks.  
  
He pulls open the lid to reveal....  
  
"A SNAKE!!!" she screams and hugs onto Tai.   
  
Tai smiles, "I think I'm gonna like this thing...." and he goes to pet it.........then the snake makes a lunge for Tai's hand.......  
  
"AH!!!!"  
  
Cody smiles and begins to stroke the snake, "He doesn't like you....."  
  
~*  
  
"What the heck?! What do you mean you don't have any Cucumber Melon body splash!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have any left."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If that's all you're intending to get, then I suggest you leave."  
  
"HOW COULD-"  
  
"Mimi, come on. Let's just go...."  
  
She opens her mouth to object, but a "Fine" comes out instead.  
  
They leave the store and Matt's the first one to speak.  
  
"Might as well try to find the orange tape recorder..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Silence..........  
  
That's how it pretty much went. They'd just say a couple of words to each other and then... nothingness... They really didn't want to bring up what happened before... so silence takes its place...  
  
~*  
  
"Davis, can we *please* just forget about the scavenger hunt!" Yolei pleads.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE THE SECURITY GUARD IS GOING TO COME AND TAKE US TO JAIL!!!!!! THE FORTUNE COOKIE'S GONNA COME TRUE!!!!!...............stupid fortune cookie...."  
  
"Yolei, *nothing's* gonna happen.... don't worry ::turns around and sees security guard:: Aw, fu-::looks at Yolei's shocked face:: What? I was just gonna say fudge... but anyway...... why don't we just go....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? ::nervous laughter:: No reason... You were right, let's forget about the hunt  
  
"....You just agreed with me....... What happened?"  
  
".......just run."  
  
"But-"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
~*  
  
Matt: "........."  
  
Mimi: ".........."  
  
Store Manager: "........."  
  
Matt: "::pause:: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST SOLD OUT ALL THE ORANGE TAPE RECORDERS YOU HAVE?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it. We'll have a new shipment in next week..."  
  
"WE DON'T NEED ONE NEXT WEEK!!!"  
  
"Matt... relax...."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Matt!" she looks at him sternly, "There's nothing we can do!"  
  
"::sigh:: Fine................BUT-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"::pause:: Ok, let's just leave................to the Hallmark store...."  
  
~*  
  
You can see four people huddled up together nervously while six others just stare down at them.  
  
"Well, everyone's here....... 'cept for Matt and Mimi....." Kari states.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Joe shout at the same time.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" Izzy asks, "Plus, we can't just leave them..."  
  
".................Yes, we can....."  
  
Everyone standing give them weird looks.  
  
"Ok, look. Why don't we go on ahead of them? I mean, they can catch up, can't they?" Yolei say ::sees no one's taking it into consideration:: "PLEASE!!!! LET'S JUST LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!"  
  
"I agree," Davis, Joe, and Ken all say.  
  
"Well.... we *can* leave a message on one of those tape recorders... and Matt *did* say he brought his wallet ::can hear Tai laughing in the background:: to get a taxi..." Sora states.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Fine, let's leave a recording then...."  
  
"THANK YOU!!!"  
  
Tai looks at them and whispers to Izzy, "Are they ok?"   
  
~*  
  
"Hey, are you kids from that scavenger hunt?" the cashier asks.  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Well, this is for you ::hands them a card::"   
  
"Oh, thank you," Mimi says.  
  
They look at the cover that has 'Congratulations!' boldly written on it.  
  
"Congratulations on finishing the scavenger hunt... now make it back to the bench to see if you won the surprise..." Matt read aloud.  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't finish..."  
  
"Who cares? Let's just forget about this..."  
  
"Fine... "  
  
After taking awhile to find the right bench, they walk up to it.  
  
"Look! An orange tape recorder!" Mimi cries.  
  
"Yeah... I'm surprised no one stole it..."  
  
"Look! It says 'Play Me'!"  
  
"*Ok*.....::presses the play button::"   
  
"Hey Mimi! Hey Matt! This is Sora, um, we left before you guys got here.... SORRY! ::can here a staticy sound:: HA! MATT! I BEAT YOU!!! *I BEAT YOU*!!! Oh..... and aren't you missing something? ::insane laughter:: ::can here the static again and then Sora's voice is put back on:: Er... excuse Tai.... Well, we'll be at the Sea Side Restaurant..... you know...and we figured it was ok since you brought you wallet and all, Matt ::can hear Tai laughing:: Sorry again! ::can hear Yolei screaming, "OH MY GOD!!! IT'S THE SECURITY GUARD!!!" in the background:: Uh-oh! Gotta go! See ya guys there!" and the tape ended.  
  
"They left us?!...........They left us?! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE US?!?!" Mimi yells.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just get a taxi ::looks for wallet:: SHIT!"  
  
Mimi stares at him, "........What do you mean...."  
  
He looks up at her, "I don't have my wallet..."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY WITH YO?!"  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T BRING MY PURSE!"  
  
Matt takes in a deep breath, "It's ok..."  
  
"HOW CAN THIS BE OK?!"  
  
"I'M *TRYING* TO STAY COOL HERE!"  
  
"WELL, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE DOING THAT RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Fine!" starts walking to the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"If we want to meet up with them, we better get going.."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"We're walking..."  
  
"WALKING?! BUT.......I'M WEARING HEELS!"  
  
~*  
  
"Matt.... what if some psycho comes and picks us up?"  
  
"Don't worry... that's not gonna happen..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up and keep on hitch hiking..."  
  
She sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
~*  
  
"Matt... I'm tired........."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Carry me?" she asks sweetly  
  
"What the heck?!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Please?" and walks up closely to him so that they were about an inch away.  
  
He swallows down hard, "N-no...."  
  
"Are you sure, Matt?" she whispers.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Ok..." then she walks away from him.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
~*  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you not tired yet?"  
  
"Hmm, why?"  
  
"Because *I'm* getting tired!"  
  
"Aww... but I'm so comfortable...::looks at his face:: fine...."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"But... when I get tired again..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
~*  
  
Over at the restaurant...  
  
"Hey.... Matt and Mimi should've been here by now..." Kari says, "Do you think they're ok?"  
  
Everyone looks at eachother, "Yeah..."  
  
~*  
  
"MATT! THIS SUCKS!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
  
"THEN DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"WHAT CAN I DO?!?! Plus, look on the bright side..."  
  
"Bright side? ..........There's a bright side?"  
  
"Um...... we didn't meet any psycho killers, did we?"  
  
"No....... not yet...."  
  
"See, bright side!"  
  
~*  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"Uh-oh..... it's raining...." Joe states.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What if Matt *doesn't* have his wallet and what if Mimi didn't have any money with her and what if they couldn't get a taxi and now they're outside walking in the rain!" Yolei screams.  
  
They all look at Tai who has fallen off his chair and is laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"You exaggerate too much, Yolei..."  
  
~*  
  
"Oh.... my.....God................IT'S RAINING!!!!!!!!!" Mimi sobs, "So much for the 'bright side' *huh* Matt!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"::sniff:: Ok..... how much farther is the restaurant?"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe two miles?"  
  
"Two miles?! .....In the rain?! NO!!! ::sob::"  
  
"LOOK, MIMI!!! WOULD YOU STOP WHINING?!?! I mean, *sure* this hasn't been the *greatest* experience in the world but would you *please* just stop?! God, you drive me crazy! And the worst thing about it is that I think I like it too! I mean, before this entire thing I couldn't *stand* you and now, after this *stupid* scavenger hunt I don't know what to think anymore! Somehow you've manipulated me so that every little thing you do, even if it makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs, turns me on! I don't know why, but it does! So just stop whatever you're doing so that everthing would go back to how it was before, when both of us couldn't look at eachother without throwing an insult!"  
  
"................. I turn you on?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah...."  
  
"MATT!" and she runs up to him and squeezes him hard.  
  
"Mimi?" he says shocked but couldn't say anything else 'cause she had already pressed her lips tightly onto his. Caught totally off guard, what else could he do? Yeah, he kissed her back.  
  
Next thing they know, a pair of headlights flash before their eyes... they look....  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S A PSYCHO KILLER!!!!!!!!"  
  
".....................Dad?!"  
  
"AHHHHHH-.....What? Oh ::pause:: Hi, Mr. Ishida.::nervous laughter::"  
  
"Yeah... hi, dad.::more nervous laughter::"  
  
"::looks at them strangely::.......Hi......"  
  
Silence........  
  
They quietly begin to make their way over to the car, open the door, and sit down.  
  
They start driving along...........  
  
Silence........ except for the windshield wipers........this lasts for awhile....  
  
"So," Mr. Ishida starts off calmly, "what were you two doing out there?"   
  
"Nothing!" the shout together.  
  
"That didn't *look* like nothing to me...."  
  
They blush.  
  
"We'll finish this discussion at home, won't we, Matt?"  
  
"Um.... sure, dad..."  
  
"That reminds me.... where's my credit card?"  
  
Matt's face turned pale, "C-credit card?!"  
  
"Yes, I need them now..."  
  
"Oh............well....... it's with somebody else-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"For safe keeping!"  
  
"And with whom?"  
  
"Uh.........you remember Tai..."  
  
"The kid with the hair?"  
  
"Yeah, dad, the kid with the hair."  
  
"Well, why should *he* be keeping it? Why couldn't you?"  
  
"Uh..... I'll tell you when we have that conversation later..."  
  
Mr. Ishida thinks for a second, "Alright..."  
  
"Matt, remember? The Sea Side Restaurant!"  
  
"Oh yeah... dad, we need to go there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh....... 'cause that's where everyone else is!"  
  
".... Is that Tai guy there?"  
  
"......Yeah..."  
  
"Ok..... just get me my credit card...."  
  
"...Sure..."   
  
In Matt's mind, 'DAMN IT!!! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead....'  
  
At the Restaurant~*  
  
They all get out of the car and walk up to the entrance only to see everyone at the front of it.  
  
"What happened," Matt asks.  
  
"Er.... we got kicked out," Izzy says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause Cody's stupid snake got loose..." Tai answers.  
  
"CODY HAS A SNAKE?!" Mimi shrieks.  
  
"Don't worry... it's in it's box....." Joe replies.  
  
"Why didn't you guys just go?" Matt says with a hint of anger in his tone.  
  
"Matt! Would we *ever* do a thing like that?!" Tai asks.  
  
Mimi and Matt just stare angrily.  
  
Mr. Ishida coughs in the background.  
  
"Oh, um, Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have my wallet back?"  
  
"What?!" Tai's voice is strangely pitched.  
  
"You know... the wallet that has my dad's credit cards in them..."  
  
"::nevous laughter:: What are you talking about, Matt?"  
  
See's his dad staring down at him angrily, then slaps himself in the forehead, "Tai, can I talk to you for a second....... over there...."  
  
So they go away from the group.  
  
"MATT, I PROMISE YOU I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR WALLET, WHOEVER SAID SO IS LYING........ you're believing this, right?"  
  
"God....... I'm dead.... I told my dad that you were keeping my wallet just to give me some time........and now....... I'll be dead......"  
  
"Oh... ::sighs in relief:: Is *that* it?! ::Matt gives him a weird look:: Did you check your pockets?"  
  
"No, Tai... I didn't ::sees Tai actually believing it:: Of course I did!"  
  
"Well, try again..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just try!"  
  
::checks pockets.......then takes out a wallet::  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! IT WAS WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME!!! But....how? That's weird.... ::walks back to the group confused::  
  
Making sure that he was gone, Tai looked around carefully then pulls out a book entitled "The 411 on Pick Pocketing" He smiles to himself, "*You* are gonna get me *very* far...." Then after hiding the book once more, returns back to the others.  
  
~*  
  
"MIMI!!! WE'RE GONNA MISS YOU!!!!" wails Sora.  
  
"OH! I'M GONNA MISS ALL OF YOU GUYS TOO!!!!" she cries, "::sniff:: And Sora, you *better* let me know the latest advancements of your relationship between you and Tai......ok?!"  
  
"Mimi," Sora mumbles, "Not so loud..."  
  
She goes and hugs everyone, sobbing as she goes along, and then she gets to Matt.  
  
"Bye..." she whispers, then hands him a note.  
  
Next thing he knows, she's on the plane ready to take off.  
  
He unfolds the note...  
  
Matt,  
  
Well, I didn't expect *any* of this when I came here, but... I'm glad it happened or else we still wouldn't be talking to eachother, would we? Why did we get mad at eachother again? After this entire thing I've totally forgotten. It's kinda weird though... But this *has* been the greatest experience I've had in a long time. Thanks, I won't *ever* forget it. Matt... I really don't know how to explain my feelings on a piece of paper but don't worry... when I come back.... you'll see...   
  
Till next time....  
XOXO  
Mimi  
  
Finishing the letter, he folds it back up and puts it in his pocket smiling.  
  
"IZZY!!!! KEN!!!!!" Yolei shouts as she runs up and hugs them both. They squirm in her grasp, "When do you think Mimi's gonna come back?!" she smiles but then Ken breaks free and starts to run away....yelling or something.... "Oh...." Yolei says sadly, "Ken got away.....::turns to Izzy then smiles:: But I still have you!!! ::squeezes him hard:: Izzy.... you know that bridal store? ::he nods:: I think we should visit it. ::gives a shocked look:: You know.... for the future....::gets all starry eyed and squeezes him harder::"  
  
"Yolei.... you're cutting off my circulation...." he manages to get out, but she was too busy hugging him to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Uh huh......::in fantasy land:: We're cutting the cake..... again....::smiles::"  
  
~*  
  
You can see a young man walking down a city street, smelling the sweet fragrance that's scented in the air. Everywhere around, people were quickly rushing back and forth, hurrying down to the subway, running rapidly across the x-ing. Pushing, shoving, anything not to be late. He was the only one walking soundly in total contempt, taking in anything and everything of his surroundings. Gazing at the sky blue atmosphere above. It was absolute tranquility.  
  
He slowly makes his way to a magazine rack. He looks at each, but one particularly catches his eye. He buys it immediately.   
  
What he has in his hands is the latest issue of Teen Magazine. He reads the caption- Think you can be as cute as this couple walking down the aisle? Take the quiz and see if wedding bells are ringing in your future with that certain special someone.  
  
He smiles inwardly as he fingers the note in his pocket, "Till next time..."  
  
  
  
A/N: AHHHH!!!! THAT SUCKED!!!! Er... I rushed to finish this so yeah... sorry! . But I'm done! Finally! Thank you everyone who *actually* read the entire fic and reviewed! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! You *can't* believe how much that means to me! This fic goes out to all of you guys ^.~ r and r! please, tell me what you think! yeah... even though it *is* dumb... :P Thanks!  
  



End file.
